1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image signal processor, and in particular to a hyper text markup language (HTML) data transmitting/receiving apparatus capable of selectively inserting an NTSC broadcasting signal and a HTML signal into a VHF or UHF broadcast channel and thus performing data transmitting and receiving process.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In a general TV broadcast system, a broadcast program which is transmitted through a cable or wireless transmission is displayed on a receiving apparatus such as a TV set and a user may select a program by using the TV broadcast system.
When using the general TV broadcast system, the user only can watch the programs that broadcasting stations transmit, and therefore can not receive various information such as shopping information, stock information, etc.
Accordingly, an intercast art has recently been proposed. In the intercast art, a transmitting side inserts and transmits certain information in a vertical blanking interval (VBI) of the TV broadcast signal together with the TV program, and a receiving side restores and displays the information inserted in the VBI of the TV broadcast signal.
The intercast art, devised by the Intel Corp., is the technique which transmits the shopping or stock information which is converted to the HTML data by loading in the VBI of the TV broadcast signal. Here, in an NTSC broadcast system about 21 lines are used in the VBI.
Consequently, the receiving side decodes the HTML data signal from the VBI of the TV broadcast signal, thus the user can easily receive various information, simply using an intercast key provided in a remote control.
However, in the conventional intercast art, since the interval into which the HTML signal is inserted in a field of the TV broadcast signal is limited to about 21 lines, thus the user may have a difficulty in receiving more various information due to the limitation of information volume.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a HTML data transmitting/receiving apparatus that transmits HTML data to an image signal interval of a particular channel and thus easily receives various information from an internet.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a HTML data transmitting/receiving apparatus that broadcasts HTML data by loading the data in a caption region and a teletext region or in a caption region, a teletext region and an image signal interval.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a HTML data transmitting apparatus which includes a HTML converter for converting a HTML data, which is generated in an ASCII type in a computer, to an ASCII type of a teletext, a HTML encoder for generating a composite image signal in accordance with primary color signals, and loading the HTML data signal outputted from the HTML converter into a vertical flyback interval of the composite image signal, and a broadcast device for transmitting a signal outputted from the HTML encoder through an antenna.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a HTML data receiving apparatus which includes VIF and AIF processors for separating a high frequency composite image signal outputted from a tuner into a video intermediate frequency signal and an audio intermediate frequency signal, a TV decoder for decoding a TV image signal from the video intermediate frequency signal, a HTML decoder for restoring HTML video and HTML audio signals from the video intermediate frequency signal, a video output unit for processing a TV image signal outputted from the TV decoder or a HTML image signal outputted from the HTML decoder, and thus displaying a resultant signal on a color picture tube in accordance with the control of a microcomputer, and an audio output unit for processing the audio intermediate frequency signal outputted from the AIF processor or the HTML audio signal outputted from the HTML decoder, and thus outputting a resultant signal to a speaker in accordance with the control of the microcomputer.
Additional advantages, objects and features of the invention will become more apparent from the description which follows.